


[fanmix] It’s not like he’s a knockout

by cherryvanilla



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Break Up, Fanmix, Lovers To Enemies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 01:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvanilla/pseuds/cherryvanilla
Summary: An Eduardo POV lovers to enemies mix.
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 6
Collections: The Prompt Network





	[fanmix] It’s not like he’s a knockout

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my other m/e mixes [here](https://nextstopwonderland.tumblr.com/post/640800054486188032/andrew-garfield-tsn-related-fannish-content)


End file.
